camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Dragonvalejunkie
Welcome to the Camp Half-Blood Role Play Wiki!!! Thank you for your edit to the File:Percy jackson rp image.jpg page. As you are new here you start out at Entry Level, if you haven't done so already please visit the Getting Started page to learn how to get your character claimed, and what to do from there. As an entry level user, you are allowed one character spot. Once you have a character claimed, and have your page up, here are some useful places to start learning your way around the wiki. Forums List of Policies User Levels Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LyreOfOrpheHyus (talk) 01:29, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Word Bubble It has come to our attention that every time you make a comment using your characters word bubble, the categories "Word Bubble Template" and "dragonvalejunkie" appear in the template. Now, I checked what exactly is wrong with the template and it seems, instead of creating an actual wb template for your character, you merely copy/pasted the coding into the page. Now, put bluntly, this is wrong. In using your character's word bubble, all you have to type in is . You don't have to go and change the wording on the template's coding and copy/paste it onto the comment. This defeats the purpose of the coding >.< So yeah, kindly follow the instructions stated above on using your character's word bubble. Oh, sorry. How do I fix it?--Dragonvalejunkie (talk) 05:42, November 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Um, firstly, when responding to messages, you go to the talk page of the person who messaged you and leave a message there. Then, just follow the instructions I mentioned earlier. The one about using/typing . Just change the "message" part with what the char is supposed to say. Then, for the previous comments, I'll fix it for you. It may take a while though what with the numerous comments already made. power sets First off, you don't just go and make a template for it, if you've been given permission by an admin to work on power sets, you do so on a sandbox page somewhere, then before making a template they have to go up for vote and be voted on by the wiki before they can be made official. Also, her main scope is the death-mist, it's only a possibility that poisons MAY have been one of her scopes, so the powers would have to be mainly around the death mist, which is hard to do. Most of the powers don't make any sense though to the death mist or poisons. They need major work and cannot be done while in template form, so the powers need to be moved to a sandbox page and the template needs to be deleted further reading So once you get it off a template and in a proper work space, these are the powers that either need re-wording or make no sense based on her scope: *Off 1= Death mist and poisons have nothing to do with depression *Off 2= Better wording, poisons are a vast array of things that can do anything from instant death to paralysis to severe illness, it's way too vague *Passive 1= Sadness and depression have nothing to do with death mist or poisons *Passive 2= Sadness has nothing to do with death mist or poisons *Def 1= Just because her scope is poison, does not give them control over plants, regardless of the type of plant *Def 2= I don't see how death mist and poisons would give them control over darkness in any form *Supp 1= Just because her scope is poison, does not give them any type of link with creatures that are poisonous *Supp 2= Vague, manipulate poisons that are already around? What if there are no poisons around? *3 Month= Poison doesn't heal *6 Month= Doesn't sense why they'd be able to turn into an animal, poisonous or not animals have nothing to do with her scope *9 Month= You can't hide in the death mist, it's not a literal mist in the air, it's what covers the eyes as someone dies, so it would make more sense to use the mist to hide from others by covering their eyes with the mist so they can't see *Trait 2= Death mist and poisons have nothing to do with depression sandbox Here you go, now it's on a proper sandbox page http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dragonvalejunkie/Achlys_Powers re Well the wiki just says misery, but I guess it shouldn't surprise me Rick is continuing to rape myths in his books, that's why I refuse to read all his roman books, I got sick of how badly he keeps raping and changing greek myths just to suit his stupid books. But I don't see where you said about the mortals being hidden from monsters by it, it's not on the wiki encyclo page about it on the Camp half blood encyclo wiki. re:eternal night Oh you can't base powers off something like that, only their scopes. Traits maybe, like you could say her kids often prefer the night, but no active powers re: not really First off, misery is a state or feeling of great distress or discomfort of mind or body. so you need to avoid using words like depression and sad, as the scope is specifically misery, not sad or depression. *Off 1= needs to be about misery not depression/sadness, needs to be better worded, as far as how it works and how long it works *Off 2= Still worded badly *passive 1= needs to be about misery, not depression or sadness *passive 2= needs to be about misery, not depression or sadness *def 1= why would they regret attacking them? that doesn't really make any sense as far as the scopes *supp 1= depression is not the same thing as misery, it needs to be about misery, not depression or sadness *3 month= again with the depression stuff, it's about misery, and it's a bit of a stretch making a construct out of misery, doesn't really work that way *6 month= not really worth being a month power, month powers should be extra special and combat worthy, manipulating nectar and ambrosia in the middle of combat isn't really worthwhile *9 Month= I still don't agree with this use of the death mist, the way the encyclo wiki described it wasn't like what you said, with the whole mortal monsters thing *trait 2= again, depression is not the same thing as misery, it needs to be around misery not depression or sadness Badgie Time and relative dimension in space Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness :D Now, since you're a level five, I'd like to ask if you participated in our Adopt a Newb program. By "participate", I mean were you "adopted" by any user here? If yes, kindly tell me who. Thanks! :) Archiving For having gone over 25 days with no activity and no notice that you're on vacation or have other priorities that will keep you from going to the wiki, your character, Alexios, has been archived and is thus, no longer allowed to be rp'ed. Should you wish to use the same character in participating in our wiki, kindly contact an administrator and we will restore the page for you as it was and note the character as "active" again. Thank you. Character I see that you have created a Broken Covenant claim today on our wiki. Your character Alexios is currently archived due to your previous inactivity. I would assume that you creating a Broken Covenant Claim means that you are planning on becoming an active on our wiki again. If so, would you like your character Alexios reverted to its un-archived state for roleplaying?